Lesser Demon Cat (Uber Rare Cat)
Lesser Demon Cat is an Uber Rare Cat that can be unlocked via the Rare Cat Capsule during The Dynamites event. True form greatly increases his attack power and health. Cat Evolves into Greater Demon Cat '''at level 10. Evolves into '''Balrog Cat at level 30 by using Catfruit. Pros: * Massive DPS. (True Form has the second highest DPS in the game. 20981) * Resists the 'Weaken' status effect. * Quick cooldown and cheap cost for an Uber Rare unit with such high stats.. Cons: * Single target attacks. * Poor range. Strategy/Usage * Use this unit for mildly tanky enemy units, such as Master A., Kory, Dober P.D, THE SLOTH or even Crazed Gross to deal some damage quickly. * Do not use this unit against hordes of enemies; he can be overwhelmed due to the lack of an area attack. * It is recommended to use this cat supported by long ranged units (Wave attackers are better cause they can wipe away peons that are behind the boss) to clear the peons that get in the way of this cat's attacks. Description English Version * Normal Form: A mad cat that sacrificed itself to a demon from the netherworld. Attacks with extreme force. * Evolved Form: The mad cat managed to control the demon from the netherworld. Attacks with extreme force. * True Form: His wanderings through the abyss have driven him mad with infernal ambitions. Tremendous damage to a single enemy. Japanese Version Cost *Chapter 1: $2000 *Chapter 2: $3000 *Chapter 3: $4000 Upgrading Cost Stats Initial Stats: Catfruit Evolution Appearance *Normal Form: A character resembling a demon in Japanese folklore, wielding a spiked club and wearing a shoulder guard with a cat's face. *Evolved Form: Wears upper body armor and a cat's mask on his forehead. Wields a sword and has red eyes. *True Form: The demon is now much larger, with the top of his head (and the hair on his arms) burning with hellfire. His horns are also more curved and prominent, as well as his shoulder plate being more shaded in. Balrog hops much higher too, and wears a necklace of skulls and a loincloth with mysterious boards attached to it. Attacks by swinging a larger club (than his first form), now with a flame at the end and a Cat which looks to be in agony. Trivia * Lesser Demon used to be one of the few Ubers that lacked an ability. After update 5.3.1, however, he gained the ability to resist weakening effects. * In his unevolved form, Lesser demon is very similar to a Oni, a japanese yokai (demon) with a Kanabo as a weapon and two horns in his head. * Both descriptions actually have typos (the repetition of a) * Balrog Cat refers to the Lord of the Rings. Gallery Lesser Demon Cat Attack Animation.gif|Lesser Demon Cat's attack animation Greater Demon Cat Attack Animation.gif|Greater Demon Cat's attack animation Lesser Demon Cat Description (EN).PNG|Normal Form Description (EN) Greater Demon Cat Description (EN).PNG|Evolved form description (EN) Reference *http://seesaawiki.jp/battlecats/d/%b5%b4%a4%cb%a4%e3%a4%f3%a4%de *http://battlecats.spica-net.com/unit/045.html ---- Units Release Order: << Cat Machine | Maiko Cat >> ---- Category:Cat Units Category:Uber Rare Cats Category:Cats require Catfruits for True Form Category:Single Target Cats Category:Resist Weaken Cats